


Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 10 - Vampire Kink

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Biting, F/M, Immortality, Kinktober 2018, Leather Jackets, Multi, Playful Sex, Teasing, Vampire Sex, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori
Summary: Kinktober 2k18 Day 10 - Vampire Kink





	Poem - Kinktober 2k18 Day 10 - Vampire Kink

A Handsome creature--  
Salt and Pepper hair  
With eyes like amber  
And a voice like honey.  
Take me beneath this moonlight,  
Bare your fangs to me  
Scrape them across my flesh.  
We cannot resist one another  
I, Your charm--  
You, my pulse.  
This autumn night was made for mischief,  
For lovers to dance beneath the moon  
Hidden away between the trees.  
Flashes of red silk flickering,  
Flitting through the forest  
Chase me playfully,  
Our laughter most lighthearted.  
We play together,  
Two hearts forever immortal,  
Unbeating,  
Undying.  
Your scent intoxicates me--  
Cigarettes and leather  
The vice of a man who has seen so much already  
Yet has so much curiosity left,  
You have made this mortal heart fall so hard  
And i have lifted the weight of millenia from your shoulders,  
Sink your teeth into love's sweetness  
Drink from her passion  
Taste her innocence,  
Draw her ever so near  
Beneath this full, October moon.


End file.
